


Kyber

by CoraRiley



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dedication, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good vs Evil, Love, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rogue One AU, Saving Each Other, Saving the galaxy, Smut, Soulmates, imperial shuttle sex, saving our Space Babies, they didn't die on that beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: WARNING: ROGUE ONE SPOILERS!! TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU AREN'T READY!!!Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor were supposed to meet their demise on the beach in Scarif. The Force, however, has other plans for the couple. Suddenly given a new lease on life, the pair must escape their Imperial captors and embark on a new mission: to find those that will bring balance back to the Force and destroy the tyranny of the Empire.RebelcaptainRogue One A/UROGUE ONE SPOILERS-TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU AREN'T READY





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!!
> 
> Welcome to 'Kyber!' This will be a fun Rebelcaptain fic. They didn't deserve the ending they received in Rogue One...so I have decided to give them a new one!! Join me as our beautiful Space Babies embark on a new mission...saving the Galaxy while falling madly in love.
> 
> Rogue One A/U

_“Thank you for coming back for me,”_ Jyn whispered hotly into Cassian’s ear.

  
Pulling the woman tightly into his embrace, Cassian closed his brown eyes and pressed his lips against Jyn’s left temple. He could hear the roar of the enormous shock wave coming closer to where they stood on the edge of the chaotic beach and knew they didn’t have much time left. Within a few moments, they would be consumed by fire; effectively wiping them from this plane of existence. Internally, the Captain cursed the Maker for cruelly dangling happiness just outside of his grasp. Perhaps this was his punishment for living the life he had.

  
“I’ll always come back for you, Jyn... _always_ ,” Cassian assured her, knowing that if there was an afterlife, he would do everything in his power to find her.

  
Nodding her head, Jyn gripped her fingers into Cassian’s shirt a choked back a pained sob. They had succeeded and completed their mission, the Rebellion now had the chance to win over the Empire. Her mother and father hadn’t died in vain and all was set right in the Force.

  
Only it wasn’t.

  
Jyn wanted more time, she needed more time. It was a cruel twist of fate that the Rebel would die not long after finding the other half of her soul.

  
_“Goodbye,”_ Jyn said solemnly.

  
Pulling away to look at Jyn’s beautiful face one last time, Cassian gave her a small smile and squeezed her svelte body to his. Searing heat snaked over his beaten and bruised form as the shock wave sped its way towards the pair. In one last, desperate attempt to protect Jyn, the Captain turned his body; shielding the woman he cared for from the brunt of the blast. Unable to speak another word, Cassian mentally praised the Rebel in his arms before being violently thrown forward as the bright white, wall of fire consumed them both.

* * *

Choking on rough sand and smoky debris, Jyn struggled to breathe as her body slowly regained consciousness on the obliterated beach. Feeling a heavy weight bearing down upon her broken body, the Rebel opened her green eyes and attempted to focus on the large object compressing her lungs. Instant panic settled deep inside her bones as she realized that Cassian’s limp body was pressing her into the sandy floor. Lifting a tingling hand, Jyn pushed her index and middle finger against the Captain’s neck; pleading into the burning air that he would be alive. Finding a faint, but steady heartbeat, Jyn let out a relieved sigh and attempted to gently push Cassian off of her torso.

  
“Come...on...Captain,” the Rebel choked, struggling to move the man off of her.

  
Unable to budge Cassian’s unconscious form, Jyn gave a frustrated whimper and let her arms fall back against the gritty beach. She was far too weak to move and wouldn’t be able to free herself until he came to. Resolving herself to the fact that she would just need to patiently wait, Jyn searched her foggy brain for the answer to why, and how, she and Cassian had survived the shock wave.

  
There should be no reason as to why they were still alive, she mused, for everything living had perished within the nuclear shock wave. Glancing around as best she could, Jyn could tell that every structure surrounding them had been wiped from the planet. Everything, and everyone, was gone.

  
_Save for she and the Captain._

  
Turning her head to cough out a mouthful of foul tasting dirt, Jyn suddenly noticed a green light glowing against her chest. Confusion blanketed her mind as the Rebel realized that it was her Kyber crystal necklace giving off the bright light. She couldn’t remember her necklace ever doing that before.

  
Wracking her brain for sensible reason, Jyn felt the familiar cold, inky blackness threatening to suck her back into unconsciousness. Not wanting to give in, the Rebel fought with all of her might to keep her wits about; forcing her eyes open and spitting obscenities into the air. Quickly expending all of her energy, Jyn turned her dimming eyes to Cassian’s peaceful face and allowed the all-consuming nothingness to claim her once again.

* * *

  
_“Mama,” Little Jyn said, playing with the clear crystal necklace hung around her mother’s neck, “why do you wear this?”_

  
_Lyra Erso cast her brown eyes on her tiny daughter and gave her a warm smile. She loved how inquisitive Jyn was and knew she would grow up to be a headstrong woman._

  
_“For protection, Little One,” Lyra said simply._

  
_“Can I wear it?” Little Jyn asked, tugging on the necklace lightly._

  
_Letting out a small laugh, Lyra gently pried her daughter’s fingers from around the Kyber crystal and kissed the tip of her button nose. She prayed to the Maker that the day would never come that Jyn would be given the necklace._

  
_“No, not today Jyn,” Lyra offered._

  
_“Why not?” Jyn asked with a tiny pout._

  
_“Well...today, we are safe. If the day ever comes that I take this from my neck and place it around yours, remember that you will be protected. This is a very special crystal...passed down through my family. Jedi’s use them to power their Lightsabers. Did you know that Little One?” Lyra asked with a raised brow._

  
_Little Jyn’s green eyes lit up at the mention of the Jedi. Her mother often whispered stories, secret stories, to her of how wonderful the Jedi were. It had been a great blow to the Galaxy when they had been massacred, her Mama would say._

  
_“Shall we give this to the Jedi when they come back?” Jyn asked with awe on her tiny face._

  
_Lyra tucked a brown wave behind Jyn’s ear and nodded her head. Her daughter was so intelligent and perceptive._

  
_“Yes, and then the Jedi shall protect us all.”_

* * *

  
Waking with a violent start, Jyn Erso gasped loudly and blinked her glassy eyes into focus. Tossing her pounding head from side to side, the Rebel tried desperately to recognize where she was. No longer pressed into a layer of sand, Jyn was instead tied down to a cold metal, medical gurney. Needles attached to various tubes were bound to her arms and her clothes had been replaced by a black medical gown. Knowing instantly that she was not under the care of the Rebel Alliance, Jyn let out growl as her eyes zoomed in on the crest displayed upon the far durasteel wall.

  
_She was under Imperial control._

Lifting her head from the hard table, Jyn looked around the dimly lit room; desperately searching the small area for Cassian. She knew he was alive, she could feel it deep within her soul.

  
“ _Cassian_ ,” Jyn hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible, “ _Cassian_!”

  
Not receiving an answer, Jyn let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her head back down upon the gurney. She needed to escape and find the Captain as quickly as possible.

  
Before the Empire could finish what they had started.

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> Are you ready for Chapter 2?! I sure am!! Here we go!!

_ “Jyn...JYN!”  _ Cassian hissed, removing the needles as gently as he could from the Rebel’s thin arms.

Slowly stirring from her drug induced slumber, Jyn moaned lightly and turned her heavy head towards the familiar voice. Wincing slightly as the sharp needles were dislodged from her veins, the woman tried desperately to grab onto the last memory she could remember.

_ Medbay. Imperial Medbay. Captured. Alone...Alone. Must find... _

“Cassian!” Jyn gasped with sudden recognition, throwing her green eyes wide; she couldn't remember the last time she had felt such immense relief. 

“I’m here, Jyn...I’m here...don’t worry,” Cassian urged, moving to cup her finely featured face in his gloved hands, “I told you I would  _ always  _ come for you.” 

Unable to move from her bound position, Jyn turned into the Captain’s touch and brushed her lips against the black fabric encasing his palm. Cassian was  _ there.  _ Against all odds he had found her again. Jyn was no longer alone; she would never be alone ever again. 

Knowing that time was of the essence, Cassian reluctantly peeled his hands from Jyn’s cheeks and began the process of removing her Imperial restraints. 

“We have to get out of here, Jyn... _ quickly _ ,” he said firmly, his tone letting the Rebel know that they were still in a very serious situation. 

Helping the groggy Rebel to sit upright, Cassian gave her a small smile and squeezed his hand over her shoulder. Finally, he felt as if he could breathe again. When the Captain awoke in the dank holding cell, alone and confused, he didn't think he would ever see Jyn again. Cassian had all but given up on his own life when he heard his Stormtrooper captors talk about the woman lying unconscious in the Medbay. Listening to all of the lurid things the Troopers wanted to do to Jyn while she slept was the only incentive Cassian needed to kill them and escape at his earliest opportunity.

“Can you walk?” Cassian asked, lifting his stolen Stormtrooper helmet from the side of the small gurney and placing it upon his head.

“I...I think so?” Jyn replied, her face blanketed with confusion. 

“Good,” Cassian offered, pulling a pair of Imperial binders from the foot of the metal table, “pretend you're my prisoner. Act the part. We’re going to head towards the hangar and find a ship.”

Nodding her head, Jyn held out her bruised arms and allowed Cassian to secure her wrists with the Imperial binders. She wanted to ask him how he had found her and why he was in a Stormtrooper’s uniform, but knew that it was a conversation for another time. Escaping the ship was the only thing that mattered at the moment. They needed to move, as fast as they could.

“Right...seems easy enough,” Jyn said with a smirk as she shakily stood from the cold gurney. 

Bouncing back and forth on her weak legs to make sure she felt sturdy enough to walk, Jyn turned her head towards Cassian’s masked face and took a step closer to get a better look at her rescuer. Never in her life had she been so excited to see a Buckethead, but she couldn't wait to see his handsome face, again.

“As soon as we get on a ship, you're taking that bloody thing off,” Jyn said, quirking her chin towards his helmet.

Picking up his blaster, the Captain nodded once and pointed towards the durasteel door. He was already counting down the minutes until he would take off the stifling disguise. Hopefully they would make it to the hanger without indecent.

“After you,” Cassian offered, his honeyed voice altered slightly by the mask. 

Following the Captain’s orders, Jyn began to take small steps towards the exit of the Medbay. Halfway to the door, however, the Rebel stopped mid-stride and pulled her bound wrists to her bare neck.

“Wait!” Jyn exclaimed, her voice edged with panic, “my necklace!”

“What?” Cassian asked.

“My Kyber crystal...we cannot leave without it,” Jyn urged, her eyes zooming around the dark room.

“It’s just a necklace, Jyn,” Cassian said, not understanding her worry.

“No...it’s not. We need it, Cassian,” Jyn offered, walking towards a small medical table lined with various instruments and shredded clothing. 

Noticing her shirt, pants, and undergarments piled haphazardly on the metal slab, Jyn rummaged her tied hands through the torn cloth; growling angrily as she was unable to find the object she was trying so desperately to locate.

_ “KRIFF!”  _ Jyn spat bitterly. 

Stepping behind Jyn, Cassian gently pressed his hand upon her back and gave her a loving pat. 

“Jyn...we need to go,” he said softly.

Darting her eyes over the table, Jyn shook her head ‘no’ and felt along the edge of the slab with her fingers. She knew her necklace was close, the Rebel could  _ feel  _ it calling to her. No, they couldn't leave quite yet...her Kyber was…

“A-HA!” Jyn exclaimed triumphantly as she found a hidden drawer just under the lip of the table.

Yanking the small drawer open, Jyn dove her fingers inside of the tray and eagerly grabbed her Kyber crystal necklace. Turning the stone in her fingers, Jyn took a scant moment to study it's new, green hue. There must be a reason why it had changed colors on that warm beach in Scarif, she wondered. Silently reminding herself that they needed to make their quick escape, Jyn tucked the stone within her closed fist and padded her bare feet towards the durasteel door. Almost to her destination, the Rebel gave Cassian a quick glance over her shoulder and flashed the faux Stormtrooper a cheeky smile.

“Coming, Buckethead?” 

* * *

 

Gently holding onto Jyn’s upper arm, Cassian led his ‘prisoner’ along the edge of the flight deck of the Devastator. Surprisingly, they hadn't arisen any suspicion as they snaked their way through the belly of the enormous ship. It had been easy, the Captain surmised; almost  _ too _ easy.

Looking through the black transpairisteel visor of his helmet, Cassian watched the various Imperial officers, pilots, and Stormtrooper's as they wandered about the large, open space. Not once did anyone look their way. It was almost as if they were completely ignoring the pair. Cassian didn't like it; he didn't like it at all.

Sensing the Captain’s uneasiness, Jyn glanced at his masked face and gave Cassian a knowing look. She had been imprisoned for too long by the Empire to know that the behavior of those they had come into contact with was completely outside normal protocol. Something was amiss, she just didn't know what.

Biting back his annoyance, Cassian ushered Jyn towards a line of grounded Imperial Shuttles. Making their way through the tiny fleet, the Captain halted their advancement as he zoomed in on one with a partially open hatch door. Knowing that it was unlocked, Cassian guided Jyn to the back of the Shuttle and quickly found the keybox on the side of the hatch.

Pressing her slim body against the light grey shuttle, Jyn closed her eyes a moment and squeezed her fingers around her Kyber. They were so close to making it out of the Devastator that the Rebel could almost taste their freedom. She didn't care that things were moving too smoothly, Jyn just wanted to escape. 

Entering the generic key code the Empire always used on their Shuttles, Cassian shook his head slightly and rolled his dark brown eyes as the hatch door immediately lowered. He always wondered why the Empire never changed their key codes. Either they were too stupid or too lazy; perhaps a little of both.

Sighing with relief as she heard the durasteel hatch lower to the ground, Jyn quietly stepped around Cassian and ran up the short ramp. They were so close, in just a handful of minutes they would be  _ free.  _ That thought alone made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end.

Following the Rebel into the Shuttle, Cassian immediately stopped at the internal keybox on the side of the hull and once again entered in a well known code. Within moments, the steel hatch quickly closed shut; safely encasing the Captain and Jyn alone inside the small ship. 

Racing to the pilot’s chair, Cassian flopped his body down and began the process of readying the Shuttle for departure. Giving a glance over his shoulder, the Captain allowed himself a second to study Jyn as she made her way towards the copilot’s chair. He still couldn't believe that they had been given a second chance.

“Ready?” Cassian asked.

Sitting down next to Cassian, Jyn flipped on the necessary buttons with her bound hands and gave him a small smile. She was more than ready.

“Yes, Sir,” Jyn replied.

* * *

 

“That was far too easy,” Jyn murmured to Cassian as their Shuttle lurched into hyperspace.

Ripping the stifling helmet from his head, Cassian turned his brown eyes to the Rebel and pursed his lips together. She was completely right, their escape had been much too easy. All of the Captain’s suspicions were confirmed the moment they were able to pull out of the hangar without incident.

“They let us leave,” Cassian replied, his voice taking on a gruff tone, “they wanted us to escape. That's why they gave me incompetent Stormtroopers as guards. That's why you were left alone in the Medbay...that’s why they let us leave the Hangar without a second thought.”

“They're tracking us,” Jyn stated with an arch of her brow, “aren’t they?”

Furrowing his brow, Cassian gave Jyn a curt nod and stood from the pilot’s chair. He remembered hearing whispered stories of Rebel troops being seized by the Empire and implanted with tracking devices. Although he didn't know of anyone personally taken, the Captain had a sneaking suspicion that that was exactly what had happened. All of the signs were there; the Empire wanted the couple to lead them straight to the Rebel Alliance.

Beginning the process of stripping the Stormtrooper's armor from his upper half, Cassian turned to Jyn and urged her to stand with a wave of his hand.

“They are,” he answered dryly, “I need you to find the tracker, Jyn.”

Watching the Captain intently as removed the shiny uniform, Jyn stood from her seat and moved towards him. She didn't understand why Cassian was hastily tearing the armor from from his torso. They should be focusing on finding the tracking device, not changing their wardrobe.

“Yes, of course. Help me with these binders and I’ll help you search the ship,” Jyn offered, lifting her bound arms.

Pausing for a moment, Cassian looked at Jyn curiously before freeing her wrists from the binders. Obviously the Rebel wasn't understanding what he was asking of her. 

“No, Jyn...they've implanted a tracker somewhere on my body. I need you to find it.”

Scoffing lightly, Jyn allowed her green eyes to scan slowly over Cassian’s naked chest. It had been much too long since the Rebel had been this close to a semi-nude man, especially one she had feelings for. 

“You can't be serious,” Jyn mumbled, pulling her gaze to Cassian’s heated stare.

Taking the Rebel’s free hand in his, Cassian lifted her arm and placed her fingertips on the tanned skin covering his heart. Ignoring the electric jolt running through his body from the touch, the Captain took a half step closer to the woman; curling the edge of his lips as he watched a pink flush grow along Jyn’s cheeks.

_ “Oh,”  _ she breathed, “you  _ are  _ serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! So, they escaped...kinda/sorta. They're still not out of the woods, yet...also...safe to say there might be some smut next chapter. Anyone want some lemonade?!?!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!! Also...Christmas is right around the corner and the next week will be *super* busy for me. I will be writing at any spare moment I have...but please don't be angry with me if its a few days before the next update. I'm writing as fast as I can...if I don't see you before, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!!
> 
> Also...if you feel so inclined...you can find me at CoraRiley on tumblr. We have a LOT of raunchy fun on my blog geeking out over Star Wars and life in general...so stop by and say hi!! I love talking to everyone!! <3 <3 <3


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> Happy Holidays!! And to all of my lovely readers that celebrate Christmas...Merry Christmas Eve!! I have a little present for you...how about something really juicy?! This chapter is very NSFW, I just wanted to preface that before you go any further. *WINK*
> 
> ALSO!!! I'm so excited about this. I commissioned a crazy talented artist (iancantbesaved on tumblr, Terapid on ao3) to create a Rebelcaptain art piece to accompany this chapter...so if you haven't already, PLEASE head on over to my tumblr blog (CoraRiley) and take a look. I am GOBSMACKED at how well it turned out!! It's GORGEOUS!!!! I can't stop staring at it...and it captures a moment in this chapter PERFECTLY!! Its SO good...SO, SO GOOD!!
> 
> (Thank you, Ian XOXOXO)
> 
> Ok...so...are you ready for some Rebelcaptain lovin'?! I am!! Let's GO!!

Jyn slid her fingertips over the expanse of Cassian’s naked chest in a tiny, circular pattern. Although the Rebel wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, the Captain had explained that there would be no doubt once she found the tracker. Still, Jyn was slightly hesitant to inspect his body; she didn't know if she could mask her desire.

“Harder,” Cassian urged, attempting to make eye contact with the woman, “don't be afraid to touch me, Jyn.”

Lifting her chin, Jyn locked her gaze on Cassian’s and took in a sharp breath. Oh, if only the Captain knew what lurid things were racing through her mind at that moment.

“I'm not afraid,” she replied confidently before pressing her fingers deeper into his flesh, “see?”

Smirking at the Rebel, Cassian pulled his brown eyes from hers and turned his attention towards the dark, durasteel hull before him. Although the Captain was known for staying cool and calm under times of extreme duress, he was certain that Jyn could feel his heart stammer against his ribcage. Cassian’s body was betraying him, Jyn had the uncanny ability to crack his stoic exterior.

Clearing her throat, Jyn moved her touch to Cassian’s slim abdomen; absentmindedly tracing the various scars found along the way. It angered her to see physical reminders of the hard life the Captain had led. Why was it their lot in life to fight for survival? It was something that Jyn never understood, and probably never would.

“I’m not finding anything…,” Jyn offered while skimming her fingers along his flanks.

“There’s still a lot left of me you haven't touched, yet,” Cassian said suggestively, his accent thick with want.

Holding in her breath, Jyn allowed her eyes one last fill of the Captain’s torso before stepping around to search his back. Not trusting herself to respond properly, she instead focused her eye line on the trail her fingers were dancing along Cassian’s flesh. Although Jyn wasn’t a demure virgin by any means, sex was something she used to relieve tension and frustration. For once in her life, the Rebel wanted more than just a carnal release; and she wanted to experience that ‘more’ with Cassian.

Getting lost in her thoughts, Jyn almost missed the tiny knot on the Captain’s right shoulder. Revisiting the slightly protruding lump, the woman grinned to herself and tapped her index finger on the tiny, red spot.

“Oh!” Jyn exclaimed proudly, “I think I found it!”

Looking over his shoulder, Cassian smiled triumphantly at the Rebel and pointed towards the shuttle’s control panel. Once again, the Empire’s predictability worked in their favor.  

“There should be an aid kit under the panel...could you grab it?” Cassian asked.

Giving the Captain a nod, Jyn quickly padded to the nose of the shuttle and began to fumble her way under the blinking control panel. Finding a small, metal box directly in front of the pilot’s chair, the woman wretched it from its confines and dropped the container on the leather seat. Opening the lid, Jyn swiftly rummaged through the aid kit; grabbing a small scalpel, bandage, roll of tape, and a tiny tube of bacta gel. 

“Do you think I have one, too?” Jyn asked as she slinked her way towards Cassian. 

“Most likely...let’s remove mine first and then I will check your body,” Cassian answered, unaware of the way he was instinctively raking his brown eyes over Jyn’s barely clothed form. 

Catching Cassian’s obvious stare, Jyn stopped mid-stride and quirked her head to the side. Now there was no doubt left in her mind that he wanted exactly what she did.

“Are you ready for such a chore?” Jyn said with a cattish grin before closing the space and dropping all but the scalpel to the cold floor.

Turning his face back to the hull, Cassian offered a small shrug and straightened his back as he felt Jyn once again smooth her fingers over the lump on his shoulder blade.

“A chore I would gladly endure every single day for the rest of my life,” he said in brutal honesty. 

Jyn’s breath hitched in her throat as the implications of Cassian’s comment registered in her brain. Though they hadn’t known each other long, they had already endured a lifetime of horrendous events side-by-side. For some reason, they had survived  _ together  _ and had been given a second chance in life. She actually  _ trusted _ the man, something the Rebel hadn’t been able to do with  _ anyone _ in years. 

Momentarily casting her feelings aside, Jyn placed the edge of the sharp scalpel upon Cassian’s flesh and looked over his shoulder towards his handsome face.

“Ready, Captain?” Jyn asked, arching a brow.

“I’m always ready,” Cassian answered cheekily.

Biting into the soft flesh of her cheek to keep herself on task, Jyn slowly dragged the razor sharp blade into Cassian’s skin; effectively splitting several layers of skin. Kneeling down, Jyn gently placed the scalpel on the durasteel floor and picked up the tube of bacta. Placing the container of gel between her teeth, the Rebel stood to full height and began to squeeze her fingertips into the oozing wound.  

_ “KRIFF!” _ Cassian spat in pain, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry,” Jyn muttered around the tube in her mouth, trying to remove the tracker as quickly as she could.

Pinching the sides of his split skin, Jyn popped the tiny gray cylindrical tracker from Cassian’s back. Looking at the tiny, blinking chip the Rebel growled and crushed it between her bloodied fingers. They wouldn’t win, she reminded herself, the Empire would  _ never  _ win.  

Yanking the tube of bacta from her teeth, Jyn unscrewed the white cap and slathered a thick line of green gel on the tip of her middle finger and ran the ointment over Cassian’s wound; mending the majority of his open wound in a matter of seconds.

“There,” Jyn said as she bent down to drop the bacta and pick up the bandage and tape from the ground, “good as new!”

Cassian closed his eyes and let out a deep, cleansing sigh as the bacta worked its way deep into his skin. The Rebel Alliance hoarded bacta, only using it in dire situations. It was a luxury the Captain was never affoarded. It amazed him at just how quickly the pain was washing away, replaced by a tiny bit of euphoria. 

“I could get used to this,” Cassian mumbled.

“Hmm?” Jyn asked, tapping the clean bandage to the Captain’s back.

“Nothing,” Cassian responded, turning towards the Rebel, “it’s your turn.”

“Right,” Jyn replied with a suddenly dry mouth as she dropped the roll of tape , “I should warn you...I’m afraid I’m quite naked under this gown.”

Giving the woman a curious look, Cassian narrowed his eyes slightly and pursed his lips into a thin line. Knowing that they had simply cut away all of Jyn’s clothing and replaced it with only a thin medical gown caused his blood to boil. He wondered if the Imperial Doctors had taken other liberties with her while she slept. 

“You could check yourself if you would feel more comfortable,” Cassian offered, “you now know what you’re looking for...I could just check your back?”

Shaking her head “no,” Jyn grasped the edge of her short, black gown. She had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of and knew that Cassian was only being polite. Grasping the hem with her fingers, the Rebel quickly pulled the threadbare gown up her body and over her head; plopping it on the ground without a second thought.

Keeping his eyes squarely glued on Jyn’s, Cassian used all of his self control to not take in the woman’s bare form. Through his peripheral vision, however, he could tell that the Rebel was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Taking a step closer, Cassian gently placed his opened hands on Jyn’s shoulders and slowly dragged his digits over the top of her chest.

“Cassian...,” the Rebel began, drawing in a shaky breath as his fingers avoided her breasts while traveling down her torso.

“Yes, Jyn?” Cassian quirked, pressing his fingertips against her thin abdomen.

“Why do you think we lived?” Jyn asked suddenly, wincing ever so slightly as she felt his fingernails graze over a bubble of skin just below her waist.

Dropping to the floor on his knees, the Captain picked up the sharp scalpel and looked up at the nude Rebel. He had been asking himself that same question over and over again to no avail. Cassian didn’t know which was worse, that everyone had perished, or that they had lived without an explanation. 

“I don’t know...,” Cassian said softly, “I just don’t know.” 

Not wanting to dwell on the question, the Captain placed the tip of the razor sharp blade right above the lump of flesh on the right side of Jyn’s waist. Waiting until he had the silent approval from the woman, Cassian sliced into her skin and squeezed the tracker through her wound as quickly as her could. He didn’t want Jyn to be in any more pain than need be. 

Hissing through gritted teeth as her body registered the stinging pain, Jyn tracked Cassian’s precise movements with fascination. She could tell the Captain had tended to a wound a time or two. 

“Thank you,” Jyn offered with a whimper as she felt the Captain smear bacta on her split skin. 

“Of course,” Cassian replied as he dropped the tube of bacta and began to expertly bandage the small wound. 

After tending to Jyn’s mending laceration, Cassian picked up the discarded medical gown from the floor and stood to full height. Meeting Jyn’s gaze, the Captain brushed a lock of brown hair from the Rebel’s eyes and handed her the threadbare gown. Cassian couldn’t stop himself from wanting the strong woman before him, but he would wait patiently until she made her feelings known.

_ “Jyn,” _ the Captain purred.

Feeling a sudden blush speckle her cheeks, Jyn grasped the wrinkled gown to her chest and dropped her green eyes to the floor. It was now or never, she reminded herself. They had come this far together, she might as well tell him exactly what she wanted.  

“I  _ need  _ you, Cassian,” Jyn confessed, dancing her gaze from the floor to the Captain’s face, “please tell me that you feel this...what's between us...that you need me, too?”

Silently absorbing the Rebel’s words, Cassian took the gown back from the woman and threw it to his side. Snaking his strong arms around Jyn, Cassian pulled his right hand to the back of her head and gently encouraged her forward. Unable to verbally describe his intense feelings to the Rebel, the Captain closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Sighing happily into the kiss, Jyn followed Cassian’s lead and tenderly moved her pouty lips against his. Newfound passion bubbled just under the surface of her sensitive skin and when Cassian slipped his tongue into her mouth, the Rebel finally understood what she had been missing her entire life. 

Spurned on by the way Jyn suggestively brushed her warm body over his, Cassian deepened the kiss hungrily; allowing his hands to roam wantonly over her svelte form. He was amazed at how perfectly she fit against him, the sensation of their skin touching was better than any fantasy he had dreamed of.

Releasing her arms around the Captain’s neck, Jyn grazed her fingernails down the center of his back until she reached the waistband of his black trousers. Wiggling her fingertips just inside the fabric, the Rebel eased away from their lustful kiss and gave Cassian a cheeky smile.

“I believe you're overdressed,” Jyn breathed, nipping at Cassian’s mouth with her teeth.

“Yes...I think...you should...help me...rectify...that,” Cassian suggested hotly between bites. 

Pulling away from the Captain’s lips, Jyn tugged on the stiff fabric of the Stormtrooper uniform. Stopping mid-thigh, the Rebel boldly swirled her fingers along his tanned skin before moving to grasp his free, hardened cock in her right hand. 

_ “Maker,”  _ Cassian groaned, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Watching his face intently, Jyn slowly began to tease his throbbing cock. Wrapping her fingers around his thick girth, Jyn dragged her fist from the base to the tip in a swirling motion; up and down, over and over again.

Taking the Rebel’s beautiful face between his hands, the Captain rested his forehead on hers and let out a series of masculine grunts as the woman methodically worked his aching cock. It had been far too long since he had been touched in such a manner and Cassian could already feeling the tight bow of pleasure in his belly being stretched taunt.

_ “Jyn...keep that up...and I won’t be able to stop myself,”  _ he warned huskily.

Smearing the bead of precum around the head of his dick with the pad of her thumb, Jyn let out a flirty giggle and released him from her grasp. Bringing her thumb to her lips, the Rebel flicked her pink tongue over her digit and lapped his essence from her skin. Letting the salty cum roll around her tastebuds, the woman pried her head from Cassian’s palms and turned to look at the leather pilot’s chair. 

“That chair is pretty comfortable…,” Jyn suggested.

Blinking at the Rebel, Cassian quickly stripped his trousers from his lower half and flung the material over his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Jyn’s slim waist, the Captain pulled her body tightly against his and easily lifted her petite form from the ground. There was no turning back, things would be different between he and Jyn from this moment on.

Clearing the space to the pilot’s chair holding the Rebel snugly in his arms, Cassian sat down upon the black leather chair and captured her lips in another passionate kiss . Roaming his eager hands over Jyn’s torso, he gently cupped her firm tits in his hands and began to knead her flesh with his agile fingers. He wanted Jyn more than anything in the Galaxy and felt the need to show her just how much she meant to him. 

Shaking with need from Cassian’s administrations, Jyn couldn’t stop herself from grinding her hips onto his lap. Every small pinch of her nipples caused the dull ache settling within her cunt to grow. Feeling the evidence of her arousal seeping from between her folds, the Rebel reached between their bodies and took ahold of Cassian’s thick girth. Lifting herself up off of his thighs, she dragged the head of his cock along her slit; back and forth in a series of agonizing slow passes until she heard the Captain growl against her lips.   

Sharply pinching her erect nipples between his middle fingers and thumbs, Cassian arched into her touch and bit down upon Jyn’s bottom lip. She was teasing him mercilessly. He needed to be inside the Rebel... _ now. _

Knowing that she was causing the Captain to lose the reigns on his control, Jyn smiled against Cassian’s teeth and eased the tip of his cock into her waiting entrance. Lowering her wet cunt down the length of his hard cock, the Rebel moaned happily as her tight sheath stretched to accommodate his girth. Pausing a moment once he was fully inside of her tight cunt, Jyn pulled away from Cassian’s lips and gave him a wicked smile. 

Giving her tits one last squeeze, the Captain dropped his hands to her narrow waist and gripped his fingers into around hip bones. Opening his mouth to speak, Cassian found that no words would slip out; the only thing his mind could focus on in that moment was just how perfectly her silken walls were hugging around his cock. It was as if their bodies were made for each other.   

Not needing to be told what to do, Jyn began to circle her hips in a tight movement. Around and around again. Sharp whimpers escaped her lips as the Captain’s cock brushed the tight walls of her sopping cunt. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Jyn used the extra leverage to increase the speed of her wanton advancement. Securing her footing on the durasteel floor, the Rebel lifted herself almost entirely from his hard length before slamming back down; over and over again. This wasn’t just about fulfilling a basic need, Jyn was having  _ fun.  _ She couldn’t believe just how  _ good _ sex could feel.

Helping Jyn to move with his hands on her hips, Cassian leaned forward and licked a line of salty sweat from the Rebel’s clavicle. He could tell that she was enjoying herself by the large smile brightening her face. She looked so beautiful in that moment that the Captain made a silent vow to make her smile like that as often as he could.

Changing the angle of her thrusts, Jyn started to swirl her lower half in a ‘figure eight’ pattern. Every press forward caused her aching clit to hit Cassian’s muscular abdomen; making the ache tickling from behind her pubic bone grow brighter and brighter with every pass. For the first time ever, Jyn realized that she might orgasm naturally without the help of her fingers. It was a thrilling thought. 

“Cassian...I...I’m…,” Jyn panted, unable to finish her sentence.

Understanding what the Rebel was trying to say, Cassian nodded his head and lifted his hips to meet her powerful thrusts. He knew exactly how Jyn felt as the Captain was barely hanging on, himself.

“It’s ok...Jyn...just  _ go _ ,” Cassian encouraged, his accent slightly slurring with unhinged want.

Meeting his heated gaze, Jyn concentrated her movements on hitting her sensitive clit. Curling her sharp nails into the flesh of Cassian’s shoulders, the Rebel rapidly lifted and dropped her hips, over and over again, until she felt herself dance on the razor’s edge of her release. Spurned on by the sounds of their slapping bodies filling the durasteel hull, Jyn bent down and claimed the Captain’s mouth one last time before giving into her orgasm.

Feeling Jyn’s wet cunt spasm around his throbbing cock, Cassian growled into the lascivious kiss and fell into the abyss of his own release. Holding her hips steady, the Captain pushed upwards a scant handful of times and released a hot, thick rope of cum into Jyn’s silken sheath.

Slowly coming down from the high of her orgasm, Jyn laughed lightly and nuzzled her overworked lips against Cassian’s scratchy beard. Her fingers and toes were tingling and her body was shaking; the Rebel couldn’t remember the last time she came so hard. 

_ “Mmm...that was glorious,”  _ she purred. 

Nodding in agreement, Cassian trailed his strong hands from the Rebel’s hips back to her firm tits. Lovingly kneading her pert mounds, the Captain attempted to regulate his erratic heartbeat and breaths. He now understood why some of his men said they died a little when they came.

_ “Jyn...Jyn...Jyn…,”  _ Cassian whispered in an almost prayer.

Smirking devilishly at the Captain, Jyn absentmindedly tickled patterns into his chest with her fingertips. It had been years since the Rebel had felt so relaxed. Although she wanted to bask in the afterglow for as long as possible, she knew they weren’t completely out of the woods, yet. 

“So what’s our plan now, Cassian?” Jyn asked with an arch of her brown brow.

Releasing his right hand from her breast, the Captain reached up to cradle the side of Jyn’s happy face. Running the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone, Cassian let out a contented sigh and gave her a small grin.

“Well...we can’t go back to Yavin-4 just yet. The Alliance thinks we’re dead, they would be suspicious if we suddenly showed up in an Imperial Shuttle. We need to get a clean ship  and find our bearings, first. I have an informant with a safe house we can stay with for a few days until we can secure a new ship. I’ve already set our coordinates, we should be on-world in less than forty eight hours.”

“And where is this safe house, exactly?” Jyn asked with a tiny yawn.

“Takodana,” Cassian answered simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling?! How did you like it?! PLEASE let me know!! The more feedback I hear, the quicker I write...just saying..
> 
> Hmm...I wonder if they will run into Maz?! That would be something, wouldn't it??
> 
> As always, thank you for reading...and don't forget to check out that sinfully delicious Rebelcaptain art piece on my tumblr!!
> 
> I hope to see you soon with another update...Merry Christmas, my lovelies!! <3 <3 <3


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!
> 
> I hate that I have to say this...RIP our beloved Princess (and her gorgeous mother). So tragic. It still doesn't seem real. I'm gutted...I think we all will be for quite some time. 
> 
> Ugh...let me wipe my tears away. I have a Kyber update for you, today!! So...are we ready??
> 
> Let's go!!

Jyn stepped through the threshold of the unassuming safe house and out onto a bustling walkway in the city of Andui. Squinting as the light of the midday sun beat down upon her, the woman lifted her hand to shield her eyes and quickly caught up to Cassian as he moved through the throngs of Anduian citizens. 

Walking just behind the Captain, the Rebel was slightly caught off guard when he reached behind to grasp her hand in his. Instantly remembering their new identities, Jyn squeezed Cassian’s hand and plastered a stiff grin on her face. It was their ‘honeymoon,’ after all, she should try to look somewhat happy.

“Come,  _ my wife,  _ we have a long walk ahead,” Cassian offered, gently pulling Jyn to his side.

Drifting his hand to to the small of the Rebel’s back, the Captain slowly guided her through the cramped market square. They had a full day’s walk to Maz’s Castle and he was silently scolding himself for not leaving sooner. A comfortable bed and Jyn’s warm body pressed against his was just too tempting not indulge in, but now they wouldn’t arrive until way past sunset. A small price to pay, he reminded himself.

Scanning his brown eyes over the crowd, Cassian pursed his lips into a flat line and attempted to suppress the sudden adrenaline trickling through his veins. There was a palpable, nervous energy building within the square; putting him on edge. Their informant had relayed a report that some sort of catastrophic event had happened to the planet Alderaan, shortly after their battle in Scarif. 

Although the Empire hadn’t taken credit for it’s destruction, Jyn and Cassian knew what they possessed and feared the worst for Alderaan. 

Rumors of an Imperial super weapon must be circulating across the Alliance controlled systems by now. Cassian knew that something was about to happen; there was a whiff of retaliation in the air. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. 

Letting Cassian lead her around the various market stalls, Jyn allowed her green eyes to drift towards the high city walls encasing the bustling city. Although Andui seemed peaceful, the Rebel knew it was anything but; the Imperial banners draped over the grey, granite walls were a dead giveaway. There would never be peace with the Empire in control, Jyn knew that fact first hand.

Feeling the Captain grip onto the waistband of her black trousers, Jyn snapped her gaze to him and arched a brow. 

“What is it?” Jyn asked. 

Cassian clenched his jaw and instinctively closed the gap between he and Jyn in a protective gesture. 

“Stay with me,” Cassian warned before returning his attention back to the crowd.

Noticing a hesitant, nervous looking Narquois standing at the edge of the marketplace, Cassian suddenly turned Jyn around and began to walk in the opposite direction. He was trained to spot out inconsistencies and the diminutive blue sentient stuck out like a sore thumb. 

_ “What's going on?”  _ Jyn asked under her breath.

Glancing at the Rebel from the corner of his eyes, Cassian was about to answer her question when a loud explosion rocked through the marketplace; causing the pair to lurch forward as a powerful aftershock flowed their way.

_ “KRIFF!”  _ Jyn spat, stumbling a few steps.

Righting himself to a standing position, Cassian immediately latched onto Jyn’s arm and pulled her towards Andui’s second gate. This wasn't their fight and the Captain wanted no part of it; his only goal was to head to Maz Katana’s watering hole and secure a clean ship for him and Jyn. This tiny uprising wasn't worth their time. 

Halting her steps, Jyn wretched her arm away from Cassian and looked over her shoulder. A strong case of deja vu filled the Rebel’s mind as she watched a tiny battle play out in front of her eyes. It was not unlike the skirmish she had witnessed, and been apart of, in Jedha City.

_ “Let’s go!”  _ Cassian hissed, reaching for Jyn’s arm once again.

Moving just outside of the Captain’s grasp, Jyn pursed her lips together and furrowed her brow. She wanted to fight and couldn't understand why Cassian was running in the opposite direction.

“They need our help,” Jyn growled, reaching into the interior pockets of her olive green jacket to retrieve two small blasters.

“Where did you get those?” Cassian asked, a mixture of frustration and appreciation coating his voice.

“I acquired them,” she said with a shrug. 

Not knowing if he wanted to hug Jyn or scold her, the Captain paused a moment and weighed their options. He knew fighting against the Empire was ingrained into the Rebel and part of him wanted to rage right alongside her. They had a second chance on life, however, and he didn't want to risk it on an insignificant skirmish. It simply wasn't worth it.

Noticing a sudden influx of Stormtroopers filling the marketplace to squash the uprising, Cassian stepped to Jyn and shoved her blasters back into her jacket. He could see a line of Troopers headed directly for them and knew they would never make it to the second gate in time. Glancing around their tight, chaotic surroundings, the Captain found a small alcove nestled between two stone stalls. Grabbing Jyn’s hand, he unceremoniously pulled the hesitant woman towards the shaded niche.

“What are you doing?” Jyn asked, flinching slightly as another explosion rocked the air nearby. 

Easing the Rebel against the stone wall, Cassian placed his hands on either side of Jyn’s face in an effort to conceal her from the Stormtroopers. The less the Bucketheads saw of their faces, the better. 

“Kiss me,” Cassian urged, hoping that the public display of affection would cause the Stormtrooper squadron to pass them by.

“Kiss you?” Jyn asked, not understanding his intention, “this isn’t exactly a romantic moment.”

Hearing the unmistakable stomps of Stormtrooper boots outside the alcove, Jyn widened her eyes in comprehension and nodded her head. There was no time to escape, she realized, they had to create some sort of diversion. Leaning forward, the Rebel quickly mashed her lips against the Captain’s; kissing her new lover without much finesse.    

Taken slightly aback by the less than stellar kiss, Cassian slid his hands from the hard wall to the sides of Jyn’s face; taking over the chaotic moment. Delicately redirecting her lips, the Captain moved his mouth over hers; showing her how to kiss in a tiny game of give and take. Although they were caught in the crosshairs of a dangerous situation, he wanted to use this opportunity to let her know his true feelings.  _ This _ was the reason why they hadn't joined the fray. 

Getting lost in the sensation of butterflies filling her belly, Jyn wrapped her arms around Cassian’s neck and eagerly deepened the sweet, tender kiss into something passionate and raw. For a moment, the Rebel forgot about the small firefight playing out only a dozen meters away. Gone were the sounds of blasters firing and loud war cries, all Jyn could hear was the steady thrum of her heartbeat moving in tune with Cassian’s.

Knowing that the Stormtrooper squadron were walking past their location, the Captain glanced out of the side of his eyes and let his hands trail down to Jyn’s waist. Watching intently as a Buckethead stopped directly in front of the alcove, the Captain yanked her narrow hips tightly against his and growled hungrily into the kiss; hoping that the lustful display would make the Stormtrooper move along. 

Completely unaware of the Trooper standing a handful of feet away, the Rebel arched her aching body into Cassian’s and allowed herself to melt under his touch. Time sped up; it slipped away. It wasn’t until the Captain gently ended their kiss and pulled away that Jyn snapped back into reality.

“Are they gone?” Jyn asked breathlessly.

Giving the flushed woman a smirk, the Captain nodded his head and took her hand in his.

“They left ages ago,” he offered with a chuckle, “I just couldn’t stop myself.”

“You cheeky bantha,” Jyn laughed, playfully shoving Cassian’s chest.

“Hey, don’t act as if you didn’t enjoy it, too,  _ wife,” _ the Captain said with a wink before leading Jyn out of the alcove.    

Leaving the shaded niche, Cassian confidently led the way towards the city’s gate. The pair were only able to walk a few steps, however, when they were confronted by an Imperial security droid flanked by two Stormtroopers.

“You, halt. What were you doing in there?” asked the tall, black droid.

Momentarily taken aback by the sight of the familiar looking droid, Cassian cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around Jyn. 

“I wanted a private moment with my wife…she isn't very fond of me groping her in public,” Cassian said, flashing a cocky smile; ignoring the sharp nudge in his side from Jyn’s elbow.

Unimpressed with the Captain’s answer, the security droid held out its robotic arm and opened its dull, metallic hand.

“Papers,” it ordered.

Noticing Jyn reaching into her jacket, Cassian patted her arm and took a half step forward. He knew exactly what Jyn’s intentions were. Cassian needed to quell the situation before the Rebel became too heated.

“I've got them, love, remember?” Cassian said, reaching into his own brown jacket for their documents.

Handing their newly minted identification holos to the droid, Cassian turned to Jyn and gave her a sharp look. While he appreciated the fire burning inside the Rebel, he needed to teach her when she should use that fire. Not everything was fight or flight. 

Narrowing her green eyes at Cassian, Jyn lifted her chin and bit into the side of her cheek. The time spent on this unnecessary conversation could have been put to better use if he would've just allowed her to use the bloody blasters. She would be having a talk with him about this once they were out of the city.

“Takodana residents Mr. Perthe Fisk and Mrs. Indton Fisk. Identifications authenticated but not found in the Imperial database. Scanning into database for future reference,” the droid stated.

Instant panic ran through Jyn’s body as her ears registered the droid’s words. They couldn't allow the database to download their images, the Empire couldn't know their location. Digging into her jacket, the Rebel grabbed a blaster in each hand and pointed the weapons at the trio. Firing three blasts within a span of a few seconds, the security droids and Stormtroopers fell to the ground immediately; effectively neutralized by the Jyn’s quick reaction.

Not believing his eyes, Cassian blinked at Jyn and quickly grabbed her arm. Perhaps he wouldn't have that talk with her about controlling herself, after all. 

_“Let’s go!_ Let’s get to Maz’s and secure a ship...the sooner, we leave this fraking planet, the better,” Cassian urged, not entirely sure where they would go; it didn’t matter, just as long as they left Takodana as soon as possible. 

Giving the Captain a small nod, Jyn replaced her blasters and sprinted after Cassian as he snaked towards the front gate. Blending seamlessly into the hectic crowd, the Rebel let out a sigh and silently thanked the Maker for surviving yet another dangerous situation.

Little did the lovers know, however, that their quick escape hadn't gone completely unnoticed. 

High above the city square, a man in Mandalorian armor watched the pair from a crumbling rooftop as they slipped out the front gate of Andui. Tapping on the side of his smudged visor, the bounty hunter quickly snapped images of the two assailants and uploaded them onto his ship, Slave One. Within seconds, an alarm sounded in his ear; indicating that a match had been made. It seemed that the Empire was quite desperate to secure the pair, as evident by the large price on their heads. What a fortuitous stroke of luck.   

Boba Fett turned back to the informant lying on the dirty rooftop and gave the simpering fool a swift kick to the ribs. Perhaps his visit to Takodana hadn't been a complete waste, after all.

“I do hate leaving empty handed. Lucky for you, I may have stumbled upon a larger bounty.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...our Space Babies are now being hunted. 
> 
> I wonder what's going to happen when they get to Maz's castle? IF they get to Maz's castle....?
> 
> As always, thank you for reading...and PLEASE let me know what you think in the box below. Feedback lets me know if I'm going in the right direction or not. 
> 
> I also wanted to give a shout-out to my beta, terapid (iancantbesaved on tumblr). Without him and his help, this fic wouldn't have legs. Thank you so much for your help, babe, it means the Galaxy to me!!
> 
> Have a great weekend, everyone!! May the Force be with you. Rebelcaptain forever. <3 <3 <3


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> How is everyone doing? Ready for an update? Let's go!!

Climbing the stone steps to Maz Kanata’s castle, Jyn turned her green eyes upwards and gave one last look at the dozens of brightly colored flags draped across the entrance. Even through the darkness of the night, the Rebel was able to recognize many of the different galactic affiliations. Though the flags were from vastly different worlds, one thing unified them; they were all under Imperial control. 

Not knowing if she should be comforted or worried, Jyn took in a sharp breath and followed the Captain as he slipped inside the castle. Allowing herself a moment to adjust to the sights and sounds of the crowded watering hole, the Rebel instantly felt a heaviness enveloping the large room. Although no one looked their way or seemed remotely interested in their entrance, she still felt as if all eyes were upon them. Grasping Cassian’s arm, Jyn pulled him to her and placed her lips to his ear. 

“Do you feel that?” she asked, lifting her voice just high enough for the Captain to hear her over the loud cantina music. 

Making eye contact with Jyn, Cassian pursed his lips together and shrugged his shoulders. He knew exactly what his lover was talking about, but didn’t want to alarm the Rebel. Truthfully, the Captain was too exhausted to care much about anything at that moment. All he wanted to do was sit down, have a drink, and come up with a plan to secure a ship. 

Not verbally responding to the Rebel’s question, he clasped her hand in his and led her through the maze of tables to the circular bar situated in the center of the room; scanning for any obvious threats to their safety along the way. Finding none, Cassian took a seat on a wooden stool and called over the Balosarian barkeep standing at the opposite side of the bar with a flick of his fingers.

Plastering a friendly smile on his face, the Captain tried his best to lighten the apparent sour mood of the barkeep; it was best to not offend those in charge of the alcohol, he reminded himself.

“What will ya be havin’?” the Balosar asked gruffly, throwing a dirty dishcloth over his shoulder.  

“Two Spice beers, please,” Cassian stated evenly.

Giving a curt nod, the Balosar quickly got to work pouring the couple their beer. He was used to seeing newcomers and wouldn’t have given the two, tired looking humanoids a second thought; if it weren’t for the glowing green crystal peeking out from beneath the woman’s aubergine scarf. He knew someone who would be very interested in that rock.

“There ya go, I’ll open a tab,” the bartender barked, setting down the beers and quickly turning away to serve other patrons. 

Making a mental note of the way the Balosar’s eyes made a bee-line to Jyn’s neck, Cassian nonchalantly turned to the Rebel and adjusted her scarf to cover her Kyber necklace. Noticing Jyn furrow her brow in a questioning look, the Captain drifted his hand to her face and lovingly ran his knuckles across her cheek; offering her a wink in the process.

“Let’s toast,” Cassian said in an effort to distract the Rebel, picking up his glass.

Following the Captain’s lead, Jyn picked up her Spice Beer and waited patiently for her lover to speak. She knew exactly who Cassian wanted to remember and it caused a tight vice to squeeze around her heart. It was the elephant in the room that neither had wanted to acknowledge. 

“To Rogue One,” he stated simply, his voice cracking slightly.

“To Rogue One,” Jyn mimicked, clinking her glass to Cassian’s.

Taking a long drink of the cold beer, the Captain allowed his thoughts to drift to their fallen comrades. Cassian was never one to dwell on the events of war. Time was precious and couldn’t be spent reliving the past. Now that he had the chance to reflect, however, he found himself growing more angry than he thought he would ever be. Most of his anger stemmed from the Rebellion’s apparent lack of willpower. When their chips were down, they immediately wanted to fold. How could he possibly go back to that?

Placing her drink upon the bartop, Jyn quirked her head to the side and watched Cassian intently. Taken aback by the way his handsome face was suddenly growing icy and stern, the Rebel reached out and slid her palm over the span of his back. She knew the Captain was battling something inside, but wasn’t sure what.  

“What’s wrong?” Jyn asked with a lift of her brow.

Blinking himself back to reality, Cassian lifted the corner of his lips in a lopsided grin and trailed his brown eyes over the woman sitting beside him. In a split second his final decision was made. No longer did he want to die for the Rebel Alliance. Now, the Captain needed to live for Jyn.

“Where would you like to go once we get our ship, my wife?” Cassian asked warmly, “I hear Naboo is nice this time of year.”

Scoffing a bit, the Rebel dug her fingertips into her thighs to keep herself from rolling her eyes. She was having a difficult time remembering their little undercover charade and felt as if the Captain was taking their cover much too seriously.   

“Well, we will find out where the Alliance has moved to and go there,” Jyn said with conviction, “they still need us. Our fight isn’t over, Cassian.”  

Taking another drink, Cassian narrowed his eyes slightly and gave a quick shake of his head. Although he appreciated her newfound loyalty to the Rebellion, he wasn’t about to go running back. They had been given another chance, didn’t Jyn see that? 

“We’ll see, my love,” Cassian offered, knowing that the conversation was far from over.  

Opening her mouth to shoot back a response, Jyn’s attention was suddenly drawn to a group of various sentients stalking towards them. Widening her green eyes, the Rebel flicked open her olive colored jacket and reached for one of her blasters. Jyn knew she and Cassian were outnumbered but she wasn't going down without a fight.

Before Jyn had a chance to pull her blaster free, Cassian reached over and covered his hand over hers. This was not the time for his faux wife to get trigger happy.

“Put it away, Jyn,” the Captain said coolly.

“Put it away?” Jyn spat in frustration, “what are you talking about? We’re about to be overrun!”

Smirking at the girl, Cassian brought his glass to his lips and downed the rest of his spice beer. He expected something like this to happen after noticing the way the bartender gravitated towards Jyn’s necklace. While it was a little alarming, he didn't feel threatened in the least. On the contrary, he felt as if he and the Rebel were amongst allies. Perhaps his new friends could aid in helping them secure a shuttle?

“Trust me,” Cassian urged, turning his torso towards the small group coming up behind them.

Following the Captain’s eyeline, Jyn stared at a large Ottegan stepping ahead of the crowd with a full frown on her face. She was completely annoyed by the way the hammer-headed sentient was smiling at Cassian. She didn't like the creature at all.

“Hello, friends,” the Ottegan began, making a sweeping motion towards the back of the watering hole with its hands, “if you would please...follow after me.” 

* * *

 

Following Jyn down a steep flight of stone stairs, Cassian placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave a small squeeze. He could tell that she was nervous by the way she suddenly slapped his hand away. Smiling in the dark, the Captain let out a long sigh and shook his head. Cassian felt in his gut that they had nothing to worry about. In time, Jyn would learn to trust his judgement; of that he was certain. 

Stepping off the last step, Jyn lifted her chin and stayed behind the lumbering Ottegan. The sentient waved for the couple to follow, before leading them through the maze of cellars underneath Maz Kanata’s castle. This wasn’t the first time the Rebel had been brought to a dark, dank basement. Things had never ended that well for her in the underground belly of buildings. Jyn couldn’t help but think that this time wouldn’t be any different.

Glancing around as they moved forward, Cassian focused his attention on the slew of activity surrounding them. Anxious people were running to and from various electronic stations pressed against the tight, rounded walls of the segmented basement. Focusing his acute hearing on the hushed whispers echoing off the cold stone, the Captain clicked his tongue in relief as his brain deciphered the myriad of languages being used. Imperial codes were being monitored and transferred to various Alliance forces across the Galaxy; he and Jyn were amongst Rebellion sympathisers. 

“Don’t worry,” the Captain urged, leaning towards Jyn.

Looking over her shoulder, Jyn nodded her head once and attempted to give the Captain a tiny grin. Cassian didn’t seem on edge, there was no simmering tension under his cool exterior. She could trust him, she reminded herself. He was the only one she could. 

Stopping just short of a blank wall, the Ottegan pressed its hand along a series of various bricks. He offered a guttural snort in triumph when the wall slowly pulled open, revealing a small room bathed in torchlight housing a circular table and three chairs. Turning to look at Cassian and Jyn, the sentient pointed to the table and snorted once more.

“Sit down, you will be joined shortly.”     

Nodding at the Ottegan, Cassian reached for Jyn’s hand and encouraged her over to the table. Pulling out her chair, the Captain motioned for the Rebel to sit with a jerk of his chin. She had relaxed somewhat, he noticed. 

_ Good _ , he thought. It was far too draining to watch Jyn worry unnecessarily.

Sitting down in his own chair, Cassian let out a sigh and tiredly wiped his hand across his face. It had been a long day and the Captain wanted to get off-planet as soon as possible.

Softly patting Cassian on his thigh, Jyn allowed herself to pause and appreciate how the flickering light danced beautifully across his rugged face. Every time that Jyn got the chance to explore his features, she discovered something new. A faded scar here or there; the fullness of his strong chin and how it looked from different angles. She wanted to memorize all of him. They were brand new to each other— _ yet they weren't _ . They had lived a lifetime in the span of a few weeks, loving each other in every way possible. It was a pure love in every sense of the word, Jyn realized. She couldn't wait to rejoin the Alliance and conquer the Empire with Cassian by her side. 

Noticing Jyn’s face soften, Cassian covered her hand on his thigh with his and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. His tender moment, however, was interrupted by the sound of tiny footprints entering the room. Turning to look towards the noise, the Captain couldn't help but grin as he saw a diminutive, orange sentient confidently walk towards the table. There was no doubt in his mind that this was where he and Jyn needed to be.

“Welcome,” Maz Kanata began as she climbed onto her chair and toyed with the lenses of her glasses.

Critically giving the pair a once-over, Maz narrowed her eyes and crawled her tiny body over the span of the wooden table. Noticing the glowing green stone shining beneath the fabric of Jyn’s scarf, Maz allowed herself to smile. Yes, the Force had brought the two Rebels back for a reason. Of that she was certain.

“When you live long enough, you begin to see the same eyes in different people,” Maz started, turning to face Cassian.“I see a man that has spent his entire life devoted to a cause; a warrior willing to give his life for something greater... and now he is devoted to something else entirely.”

Pursing his lips into a line, Cassian pulled his brown eyes from Maz to Jyn and back again. He wasn't sure how the small woman had figured him out so quickly. It was slightly unnerving. 

“And you,” Maz continued, looking into Jyn’s green eyes, “I see a woman looking for answers; needing to understand her place. A warrior that wants to fight. That wants to do  _ more.” _

Automatically nodding her head, Jyn leaned in closer towards Maz and swallowed. Yes, that was exactly what the Rebel wanted to do. Perhaps this mystical sentient could help her persuade Cassian?

Smiling warmly at the pair, Maz slowly crawled backwards on the table until reaching her chair. Standing on the seat, she adjusted the lenses of her glasses back to normal and brought her small hands down to her waist.

“Second chances are rare and there is no such thing as coincidence. The Force has called upon you both. Are you ready to fulfill that calling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Maz has in store for our Space Babies?! Buckle in, this should be fun...
> 
> Its been SO quiet around here...and I'm wondering how you guys are feeling about this? Feedback lets me know if things are moving properly...so if you have a moment, please just let me know how you liked this chapter and/or story in general. I see you reading, my lovelies!! I see you!! lol...at any rate, I would love to hear from you. Interacting with readers makes my Galaxy spin...feel free to find me on tumblr (CoraRiley) and say hi there, too!!
> 
> Rebelcaptain forever. Amen.


	6. Author's Note

Hello My Lovelies

 Just wanted to let the followers of this fic know that I will not be adding any further chapters. My deepest apologies. If you have any questions about where the plot was heading or need closure, feel free to email me at CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com or find me on tumblr CoraRiley

Thank you for reading!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Let me know in the box below!! Feedback helps keep my muse in check...so the more I hear, the faster I write!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I'm honored that you have decided to spend your time reading my work!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
